I'll be your owner
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Alguien ha decidido romper la tranquilidad existente entre los representantes. Pero, ¿quién sería capaz de matar a un país? y, lo más importante, ¿con qué fin?. M por asesinatos  *Yandere face*
1. Shock

***Title: **I'll be your Owner (Seré vuestro dueño)***  
*(First) Uploading Date: **06.01.2011**  
*Summary: **Alguien ha decidido romper la tranquilidad existente entre los representantes. Pero, ¿quién sería capaz de matar a un país? y, lo más importante, ¿con qué fin?. M por asesinatos *Yandere face***  
*Pairing:** LudFeli principalmente (No. No es adrede. Es que lo escribo ya sin darme cuenta (manías que se pegan) Aún así, habrá algunos fanservices por ahí escondiditos~ xD)**  
*Disclaimer: **(IMPORTANTE) Ni Axis Powers - Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El mundo es injusto, ¿verdad? XD Es broma, están genial con su dueño, Hidekaz-sama~ Yo no sería capaz de hacer tanto trolling como él *Reverencia* Eres nuestro Dios. Te adoramos, Hidekaz-sama~  
***Advices: **Muerte, sangre y destrucción (?) Pero sin destrucción. Es decir, solo muertes crueles y sangre a tuttiplay que irán aumentando de nivel a medida que avance la historia, (me esforzaré por que así sea~) Ah, pero son muertes de los personajes de la serie C: También un poco de gusto Yaoi, pero eso no es lo primordial en estos momentos XD

* * *

**I'll be your Owner**

**Capítulo 1 – Shock**

Un gran grupo de curiosos se encontraba rodeando aquel cuerpo ya inerte, formando un círculo casi perfecto.

- ¡Q-Que alguien llame a la policía, a la ambulancia o a lo que sea, pero que llame ya! – Gritó alguien, con cierto tono asustado, de entre la multitud.

Y allí se encontraban todos.

Hacía poco tiempo desde que el primero había llegado. Alguien, muy alarmado, les había llamado, avisándoles que se dirigiesen inmediatamente hacia aquel lugar y evitando en todo lo posible que los mandatarios se enterasen.

Y, como efecto consecuente, allí se hallaban todos los países que habían sido informados de tal atrocidad.

- Parece increíble. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer una cosa como… ésta? – Dijo un rubio alto, Ludwig, con una voz que, si de por sí era ya grave, por tal imagen chocante que acababa de ver se había duplicado su profundidad. Fue de los últimos en llegar, acompañado de Feliciano.

- Sea quien fuere, se nota que le tenía mucho odio reservado… – Habló Arthur, posiblemente el único capaz de reaccionar casi con normalidad.

El resto de los presentes se hallaban serios, callados y, junto a los dos anteriores, observando a sus pies el cuerpo mutilado del que, en su vida pasada, fue el representante del mayor país en hectáreas del mundo: Rusia.

- Oh, _mon Dieu_… Parece tan… irreal que alguien… Ug… - Comentó Francis, incapaz de terminar la frase por las crecientes náuseas que comenzaba a sentir.

Se había dado cuenta, al igual que todos, de los profundos cortes que tenía el cadáver del ruso en ambas muñecas y en todo el cuello, de los cuales bajaba lentamente y de un modo nauseabundo el líquido color carmín de la vida, la sangre, que al llegar al suelo se unía a un gran charco sanguinolento. En su rostro había plasmada una cara de total asombro.

- El señor Rusia tenía muchos enemigos. Cualquiera pudo haber sido – Comentó Edvard, sirviente, o más bien esclavo, de la víctima. Detrás de tal comentario y ante la ignorancia de la identidad del asesino y el shock producido por tal hecho, la habitación entera se sumió en el más puro silencio.

Y el sosiego se mantuvo hasta pocos minutos después, cuando alguien irrumpió, de un portazo en la habitación. Era Toris, el cual se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, recomponiendo su respiración después de lo que, por lo visto, había sido una larga carrera.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, esperando algo. Una respuesta, una pista o, simplemente, la identidad del asesino eran cosas que en el fondo, y casi en vano, esperaban que dijera el lituano.

- Letonia… ¡No está! – Dijo apenas hubo recuperado la respiración lo suficiente como para hablar de manera entendible.

- ¿¡Qué! – El estonio pareció ser el único capaz de procesar una respuesta. Los demás se hallaban mudos, mirando a Toris.

- Lo que oyes. Letonia ha desaparecido… ¡No está! – Volvió a repetir la frase anterior – Lo he buscado por toda la mansión del señor Rusia y no hay rastro de él. Es… como si se hubiese esfumado – Terminó.

- Ay Dios… ¿Seguro que has mirado en todos los sitios? ¿En el almacén? ¿En la habitación de la vodka? ¿En la buhardilla? – Comenzó a enumerar Edvard, el cual fue rápidamente interrumpido por el lituano.

- ¡En todos! Y nada… … No está – Repitió por tercera vez, bajando la voz y mirando al suelo, mostrando su gran preocupación por el pequeño desaparecido.

Y de nuevo se formó silencio. Solo que éste era aún incómodo por esa nueva noticia que trajo el lituano. Los que permanecieron mudos durante tan dura noticia seguían mirando de la misma forma a los muy afligidos países bálticos, hasta que alguien decidió hablar:

- Letonia era aquel pequeño país que siempre estaba temblando, ¿no? – Preguntó el alemán. El uso del pasado para referirse al letón daba a entender que veía muy crudo el hecho de encontrarlo.

- … Así es… Siempre está temblando y cuando hablaba solía tartajear bastante. Seguramente le hayáis visto en algunas reuniones. El señor Rusia acostumbraba mucho a llevarlo consigo a donde quiera que fuese. Le tenía demasiado… apego… - Pareció costarle encontrar la palabra adecuada. De reojo miraba a Edvard, buscando de él algún comentario que respaldase su pequeño testimonio.

Como si realmente lo necesitase. En aquellos momentos que se tornaban casi irreales, cualquiera era capaz de creerse casi cualquier cosa, por descabellada que pareciese.

- Tal vez… - Volvió a hablar el alemán, volviéndose el centro de las miradas de todos los presentes – Tal vez fue él el asesino… Es posible. Le tendría demasiado odio guardado al ruso, me imagino.

- ¿Eh? N-No… ¡Imposible! Letonia es incapaz de matar a nadie… - respondió rápidamente Toris.

- Es verdad. Además, no parece ser muy fuerte. Sería imposible que hubiese podido con un mastodonte como lo es Rusia… - Habló Arthur con su 'ingeniosa' manera de expresarse.

- Sí si hubiese sido un ataque por la espalda. Podría haberle hecho el primer corte en el cuello. Más tarde podría haberle cortado las venas de las muñecas por miedo a que sobreviviese o por simple inexperiencia. – Respaldó su teoría mirando a Arthur fijamente.

- ¡Pero eso no explica los golpes! – Dijo el inglés, señalando fuertes contusiones por la cara y los brazos del ruso. - Y seguramente esos no sean los únicos…

Ludwig se llevó las manos a las sienes, pensativo. No se había percatado de este hecho. Arthur lo miraba con una ceja alzada, como pensando "¿Y qué fue de tu fantástica teoría?". Ya casi parecía una batalla campal entre ambos.

- Bien… Podría haberle golpeado por la espalda. Eso explicaría el único golpe en la cara. Después podría haber descargado su ira y luego, por miedo de lo que ocurriese cuando Rusia de recuperase, lo asesinó… - Explicó su nueva teoría, alzando más la voz al ver que el inglés se disponía a replicar sin que él hubiese terminado siquiera -… asegurándose de que no conseguiría sobrevivir de ninguna manera.

- ¡Eso carece de sentido! ¿¡Acaso no ves que el chico es demasiado débil! ¡Si hubiese conseguido solamente golpearle una vez, eso no sería suficiente para paralizar a Rusia e impedir que contraatacase! – Contestó, alzando cada vez más y más la voz - ¡Además, ni siquiera explicas la cara amedrentada que tiene!

El alemán iba a objetar cuando Alfred salió corriendo, desapareciendo de la habitación, sin mediar palabra alguna. Esto pareció disipar la disputa existente, atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia la puerta por la que había salido el americano.

- Yo… Ug… Lo siento, no puedo aguantar más en esta habitación con… el cadáver… - Dijo rápidamente Francis, saliendo también de la estancia.

Los que quedaban se hallaban callados, mirando al francés irse.

- Doitsu… - Murmuró Feliciano, agarrándose de la chaqueta del alemán y pegándosele, como indicando que no le apetecía para nada seguir allí.

- Creo… - Dijo Edvard, mirando de reojo y rápidamente al lituano, el cual se hallaba mirando al suelo – que deberíamos irnos a hablar a otra habitación.

Los demás simplemente asintieron y siguieron el camino de los que antes habían abandonado la sala.

Avanzaron en silencio por un largo pasillo que conectaba únicamente con un gran salón en el cual habían estado ya cuando llegaron. Ludwig caminaba con Feliciano agarrado a él de la chaqueta, el cual estaba mirando al suelo, callado y demasiado tranquilo para lo poco que era con normalidad. Arthur y Yao también andaban cabizbajos. Al principio del grupo estaba Edvard, el cual no dejaba de mirar cada dos por tres, preocupado, a Toris.

En poco llegaron a la estancia donde se encontraban las dos primeras personas que habían salido de la habitación.

Y, como un pesado manto que cae por su propio peso, un incómodo silencio se estableció en aquel lugar de nuevo, apoderándose de todo aun no siendo físico. Todos los países se miraban furtivamente entre ellos y, en cuanto su mirada se cruzaba con la de otro, apartaban la vista inmediatamente. No se oía nada, a excepción de alguna tos incómoda o algún suspiro.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a descansar… - Dijo el alemán, mirando por un momento al italiano, que estaba abrazado a él, antes de mirar a los demás allí presentes.

- Buena idea, aru… - Habló, por primera vez desde que había llegado, Yao.

- Sí… no está mal. Ya seguiremos investigando mañana… - Dijo el inglés.

Y así, entre afirmaciones quedas, todos se dirigieron a la salida, dispuestos a volver a sus países y descansar un poco, alejar la mente tanto como pudiesen del tremendo shock que provocó la imagen del cadáver ruso y volver al día siguiente a investigar.

Ya estaban en el pequeño patio de enfrente de la mansión cuando algo les hizo detenerse:

- ¡T-Traigo noticias! – gritaba un señor con muy marcado acento ruso, posiblemente un representante perteneciente a la policía privada del asesinado, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde los demás países.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dmitri? – preguntó Edvard a la vez que el interés de todos los demás se posaba sobre el nuevo allegado.

- Acaban de encontrar un cuerpo sin vida en el fondo de un barranco… - se interrumpió al intentar recuperar el aliento – en un barranco en Volgograd… Por lo visto puede tratarse del pequeño Raivis… - Dijo con la voz descompuesta, principalmente por la carrera que había hecho antes de llegar ante los países – Me han pedido que os avise… - A la vez que decía esto último, un gran helicóptero negro, de dos hélices y con la bandera rusa dibujada, aterrizaba no muy lejos de ellos, por fuera del porche.

Todos comprendieron lo que este hecho significaba. Querían que fueran para corroborar si se trataba realmente de Raivis o si resultaba no serlo. A paso no muy lento, pero tampoco demasiado acelerado, se encaminaron hacia la aeronave.

Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar, puede que porque no les apetecía para nada encontrarse ante el posible cadáver de otro país o porque realmente el lugar quedaba cerca. Todo el trayecto había sido monótono, con caras largas, mirando al suelo y suspirando quedamente.

Una vez hubieron pisado tierra se encontraron con la escena. El helicóptero les había dejado en el fondo del barranco, en un lugar en el cual las paredes se ensanchaban y no existía tanta pendiente. Unos cuantos kilómetros, en una zona abrupta, se hallaba el cadáver.

Se acercaron con desgana y un nudo en el estómago y, con gran pesar, al llegar pudieron confirmar que efectivamente se trataba de Letonia.

El cuerpo de letón se encontraba boca arriba, totalmente lleno de golpes y magulladuras. En una mano se encontraba lo que parecía ser la base de una lámpara de mesa, finamente ornamentada. A pocos metros había un cuchillo.

- N-No puede ser… - Toris se arrodilló, a pocos metros del cuerpo, sollozando – No puede ser real… ¡No puede ser Letonia!... – Rápidamente alzó la vista, mirando desde donde estaba a Edvard, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿P-Por qué…? ¿Por qué él, Estonia?... ¿¡Por qué tuvo que ser él!... – Repetía, quebrándosele la voz al final de la frase.

- N-No lo sé, Lituania… - Fue lo único que pudo responder Edvard, al cual también le comenzaba a flaquear la voz.

- Deberían volver a sus países – Hablaba, por otra parte, Dmitri a los demás países, que habían permanecido a cierta distancia – Les enviaremos en informe sobre el posible asesino tan rápido como lo tengamos. Ahora solo vayan a sus casas y descansen.

El resto simplemente afirmó. Realmente necesitaban descansar, y aún más después de esta otra noticia.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los representantes volvió a sus respectivas casas, a la espera del informe. Nadie estaba a salvo. Alguien, que lo más probable era que estuviese loco, sabía donde vivían, quienes eran y les podía espiar desde cualquier rincón, esquina o callejón, a la espera de encontrarlos indefensos. Para entonces, acabarían, si no igual, peor que los dos asesinados.

* * *

¡Esperen! ¡No me maten aún! Que todavía continúa (cuando suba el próximo capítulo). Ya cuando hayan terminado de leerlo todo podrán sacar sus navajas multiusos de primeros auxilios suizas y me podrán sacar las tripas en un canasto, pero yo habré cumplido mi cometido =w=

Reviews constructivos no despectivos, tomates, DSi XL's, banderitas de España y toros serán bien recibidos (Aunque ni punto de comparación con lo primero :3) en este mi primer fanfic sobre asesinatos que se prolongará por más de dos capítulos :3

PD: Aún no pongo pareja porque no tengo ni idea de cuál poner y no quiero poner al asesino porque estropearía la sorpresa (Si no, no tiene gracia, JO :C ) Así que se queda en Hetalia simplemente. Se aceptan ayudas y demás :3

Ciao~


	2. Miedo

**Capítulo 2 – Miedo **

- Hmm… Óh lá lá, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo cierta persona rubia de acento en la erre saliendo de la ducha, ya seco, y acercándose a una mesa donde estaba un periódico que en letras grandes decía "_Le Monde_" y, dispuesto sobre éste, un sobre con varios sellos pegados, de muchos colores y precios, que daba a entender que no era un envío nacional. Se sentó en un sofá cercano y cogió dicho sobre, abriéndolo grácilmente y sacando su contenido, una carta la cual comenzó a leer en voz alta, haciendo amago de que se la dictaba a alguien solo por oír su propia voz:

- "Por la presente carta se les comunica a los países ayer presentes en el caso del asesinato de Iván Braginski, célebre representante del país ruso, que tras arduas investigaciones de los mejores criminólogos y médicos forenses del estado se halló como causante del homicidio al difunto representante del país letón, Raivis Galante, como causa de la ira contenida por años hacia el gran país. Queda con este hecho cerrado el caso y comunicámosles, por último, que no tienen nada más que temer. Un cordial saludo. Seguridad Estatal Rusa"… Fiuu, vaya, menos mal~ - Prosiguió luego de haber terminado de leer la carta, suspirando de alivio.- Es un alivio saber que no tenemos que seguir temiendo por nuestras vidas… Aunque, a decir verdad, siento algo de pena por el ruso. Simplemente, no era su hora…

- Vaya… - Le interrumpió una voz que no logró identificar del todo que provenía de algún sitio de la estancia y resonaba como el eco de un espectro en ultratumba.- Con que sientes penita por el mastodonte comunista, ¿no? – Repitió burlescamente, mofándose.

- ¿¡Q-Quién dijo eso! – Preguntó asustado el otro.- ¿Quién eres?... – Miró hacia todos los lados, intentando encontrar al causante de esa voz tan tenebrosa como familiar.

- Oh, bueno… - El rubio rápidamente consiguió vislumbrar al intruso, el cual parecía jugar con algo entre las manos, aparentando una falsa inocencia infantil la cual se desvaneció por completo cuando esbozó en su cara una sonrisa macabra. Estaba cerca suyo, apoyado contra el respaldo de un sillón cercano.- Soy el únicamente válido para labrar la justicia que este mundo necesita… … Simplemente, YO soy y seré el héroe justiciero… Y tu peor pesadilla. – Dijo, y se le acercó de manera peligrosa. Demasiado peligrosa.

- ¡Gah! ¡No!... ¡Aaaaah!

- Vaya, al final resultó que tenía razón… - Dijo medio suspirando Ludwig, mirando hacia un papel , el cual parecía de muy alta calidad, que tenía entre manos. Se encontraba tranquilo, como de costumbre, recostado en su sillón con un montón de papeles de baja calidad, un periódico titulado "_Die Zeit_", sobre una mesilla junto a él.

- Ve~, ¿que tenías razón en qué, Doitsu~? – Preguntó Feliciano, bajando en bóxers, como era su costumbre, las escaleras que venían del piso superior donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

- Italia, no me importa que vengas a mi casa, pero al menos podrías avisar de cuándo lo vas a hacer, ¿no?... – Sonaba más como una orden que como una pregunta.

- Ah, ¿pero es que acaso Doitsu no se percató de que dormí con él? – Volvió a preguntar inocentemente el italiano.

- Ejem, ejem… - Disimuló penosamente el alemán su sonrojo, apartando la vista hacia otro lado.- Pasando a otra cosa, mira esto… - Dijo enseñándole el papel, el cual había estado leyendo pocos minutos antes, al italiano, que ya había llegado al lado suyo.- Hoy llegó esto. Lo ha redactado la seguridad privada rusa, la que se encargaba de la investigación… ¿Lo estás entendiendo, Italia? – Le preguntó ante el aparente desconcierto del italiano.

- A-Algo así, ve… Y dice que el asesino fue Letonia, ¿no?

- Efectivamente, así que ya no hay nada más por lo que preocuparse. Todo había sido a causa de la ira contenida, nada más.

- Vee~, menos mal. Ya me siento un poco más seguro, aunque… ¿qué haremos ahora con todas estas banderas blancas que fabriqué? – Preguntó yendo rápidamente hacia un armario cercano y mostrando, al abrir sus puertas, miles y miles de banderas de rendición.

- ¿¡Hiciste de nuevo banderas blancas! ¿Acaso no te son suficientes las millones de ellas que tienes guardadas en mi trastero?...

- Ve~, pero ya sabes el dicho, Doitsu: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar"… ¿O era "que curar"? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo~

- Oh, Mein Gott… - Suspiró el alemán, llevándose una mano a la cara, mostrando cansancio y cierta molestia. ¡Dentro de poco estarían nadando en medio de un mar de banderas inútiles!

En aquellos momentos sonó el teléfono, interrumpiendo con cierto estruendo al italiano que, de fondo, no paraba de hablar de cosas triviales y sin aparente sentido lógico entre ellas. En su mayoría sobre pizza, pasta, chicas lindas y lo muy macho y fuerte que era Alemania.

- Me pregunto quién será a estas horas… - Se preguntó el teutón descolgando el auricular.

- ¿Quién es, Doitsu?... ¡Ah, tal vez sea nii-chan! – Se quedó callado un momento (muy corto, por cierto) pero, al no oír los gritos e insultos de su hermano, llegó a una conclusión.- No, lo dudo… ¡Tal vez sea Prussia! Hm, ¿crees que habrá conseguido nuevos huevos para su futuro ejército de pollitos~?... Espero que sí. A lo mejor me regala alguno… ¡Si me regalara alguno lo llamaría "Pequeñín Chibi-Doitsu Junior I"! Será un amor… ¿Crees que me regalará alguno, Doitsu?... … ¿Ah? ¿Con quién hablas, Doitsu? ¿Quién es, Doitsu, quién? Ve~

- Hm, un momento… - Dijo Ludwig desatendiendo por un momento a quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea y dirigiéndole su atención al italiano ruidoso.- Italia, _bitte_, guarda silencio… No puedo oír lo que me dicen por la línea. – Continuó, señalando el teléfono con la mano que tenía libre.- ¿Comprendido?

- ¡Sí, capitán! Vee~

- _Danke_… - Suspiró y volvió a fijar su atención en el teléfono, aunque no apartaba la vista del italiano, el cual se había sentado en el reposabrazos de su sillón.- Bien, ¿qué quería decirme? – Preguntó serio.- Ah, ya veo… Sí… … … Sí, claro… Por supuesto, no habrá problemas… … Sí, iremos en cuanto podamos… … _Ja, Ja…_ Sí, ya nos veremos allí… … Sí, como la vez anterior, ya… … … No, no creo que lo necesitemos, pero gracias. Estaremos allí lo más rápido posible… ... _Ja, Auf Wiedersehen_. – Colgó el auricular. Su expresión se había endurecido a medida que la conversación había avanzado y ahora mostraba molestia. Pero no una molestia como cuando Italia venía corriendo a pedirle ayuda por décimo-séptima vez consecutiva en el día sino, más bien, como la que expresaba cuando tenía que enfrentarse a algo que para nada le apetecía volver a ver.

- ¿El qué "como la vez anterior"? Ve… - Preguntó ciertamente asustado por la respuesta Italia.

El teutón le miró y, luego de haber pensado cómo decírselo, se lo explicó:

- Italia… - Suspira.- Parece… que ha habido otro asesinato. Justo como el… incidente de ayer… - Por un momento creyó no encontrar la palabra adecuada para explicar lo ocurrido con el ruso.- Quieren que vayamos, de nuevo.

- V-Vee… - Dijo, mirando triste hacia el suelo. No le gustaba para nada la idea de aparecerse por el escenario de otro asesinato.

- Llamaré para que nos traigan el Jet… - Dijo, descolgando de nuevo el teléfono.- Tenemos que partir rápido...

En poco tiempo ya estaban de camino al nuevo lugar del crimen.

De todos los allí ya presentes ninguno se volteó al oírlos llegar. El aire del lugar se sentía pesado, al igual que en las ciudades después de aquella Gran Guerra ya pasada, como un manto que les cubría a todos por completo y que no dejaba buenos presagios. Un aire que olía a muerte.

Ambos, Italia y Alemania, caminaron por entre los forenses, los cuales hacían su trabajo de investigación, hacia el grupo de naciones que se encontraban dispuestas formando un semicírculo alrededor de lo que parecía ser un sofá rojo, según se podía entrever por los pequeños espacios que hacía entre país y país. Italia, incómodo, se agarró más fuerte del brazo del alemán. Sabía de quién era aquella casa. Lo sabía a la perfección e, incluso, había pasado muchos días de su infancia en ella. Agitó levemente la cabeza. No, se negaba a reconocerlo. No quería aceptar aquella realidad pero, como siempre, las imágenes le devolvieron a ésta.

Allí, medio acostado en el sofá y en una posición un tanto grotesca, se encontraba Francis.

- Gott… - Suspiró roncamente Alemania. El cuerpo no se encontraba en su mejor estado, aunque afortunadamente alguien se había encargado de tapar ciertas regiones con una toalla. Su blanco, el de la toalla, era manchado por la sangre que manaba del cadáver, la cual también se extendía por gran parte del sofá y parecía perderse su rastro en él, fusionándose ambos colores, el rojo carmín del sofá y el sanguinolento.

Los dos sintieron como se les encogía el estómago e incluso Italia creyó perder el equilibrio frente al mareo. A aquella imagen nada agradable se le sumaba una aguja, tan larga como fina, atravesando todos los cartílagos del cuello del francés. Dicho artilugio reflejaba levemente la luz, devolviéndola con un color rojizo debido a la sangre que goteaba por ésta.

Un forense se acercó al grupo, portando una bolsa con lo que parecía ser un papel entre manos, y, sacándolos a todos de aquel mortífero silencio, dijo:

- Mi compañero y yo acabamos de encontrar esto bajo el sofá. Según hemos visto fue escrito recientemente. Nos gustaría que identificasen, si les es posible, si se trata de la letra de la víctima.- Puso el papel en el centro del círculo formado, de manera que todas las naciones lo pudiesen ver. A pesar de no comprender del todo lo que decía, Arthur se apresuró a afirmar quedamente con la cabeza. Conocía aquella letra rebuscada y que reflejaba el orgullo del francés a la perfección.

- Gracias… Ahora mismo se lo daré al jefe forense para que lo envíen a los laboratorios para que le realicen un análisis más profundo. Tal vez pueda contener más pistas.- Explicado esto se marchó. Algunas naciones, como Inglaterra o, incluso, Japón, miraron al investigador como si realmente esa explicación hubiese estado de más. No querían saber sobre lo que harían aquellos miembros de la CIA. Tal vez en otras circunstancias sí, pero en aquellos momentos no estaban de humor.

Y éste era, precisamente, un tema que hacía rato molestaba al británico: El porqué de que Alfred F. Jones se hubiese negado a venir y, a pesar de ello, hubiese insistido en enviar a forenses y criminólogos de su país para que se encargasen de la investigación ya que, a su parecer, estaban mejor preparados que ningún otro.

Buscaba algunas teorías para darle una explicación a este hecho, pero había una idea que le impedía concentrarse. Una idea que tomaba por loca, descabellada, y que no creería hasta que la viese cumplida con sus propios ojos. Y eso esperaba que nunca ocurriese.

- No, él no es ese tipo de persona… No él… - Se repetía mentalmente intentando concentrarse en otra cosa, aunque no fuese muy agradable. No se dio cuenta de que comenzó a reflejar sus pensamientos en voz alta, primero en un murmullo para pasar después a palabras más comprensibles, y que las demás naciones lo miraban fijamente.

- A todo esto, ¿dónde está América?... No lo vi al entrar…- Preguntó Alemania al británico, el cual daba la sensación de estar poco cuerdo hablando consigo mismo.

- Ah, Alfred… … No pudo venir. Según dijo comenzaron a aparecer problemas… extraños que tuvo que ir a reparar de inmediato en un sitio… Hm, no recuerdo bien el nombre, pero creo que se llamaba… Área 51*… O algo así… Además dijo que no habría problemas porque nos enviaría a estos forenses…

- Hm… Comprendo.- Respondió no muy convencido Ludwig. Y ahí finalizó la que posiblemente fue la conversación más extensa entre los presentes desde que se habían enterado todos de la desgracia.

Todos se alejaron en silencio, dejando atrás la habitación, para permitir a los forenses hacer su trabajo con el cuerpo inerte del francés. Tampoco era que molestasen pero realmente lo que harían los investigadores era algo que no les apetecía para nada ver.

Caminaron en silencio por un lujoso pasillo, lleno de hermosos cuadros y objetos de mucho valor. Aunque la mayoría iba con la cabeza baja por lo anteriormente ocurrido, alguno que otro no podía evitar mirar la decoración y embelesarse con su no poca belleza. Una puerta rodeada por un gran marco de madera desgastada, posiblemente de roble del bueno, por el color, y con virtuosas flores talladas a en su superficie, llamó la atención de los presentes deteniendo su paso, además de por ser lustrosamente llamativa, por el hecho de que se encontraba se entreabierta y se movía vagamente mostrando un vaivén que daba a entender que se encontraba una ventana abierta cerca, y la corriente de aire que pasaba a través de ésta, sin encontrar resistencia, provocaba esos sinuosos movimientos. Pero, a pesar de ello, no fue la puerta en movimiento lo que les llamó la atención, sino el sonido de un objeto quebrándose contra el suelo al otro lado, además de algo grande moviéndose. Algo grande y pesado. Puerta casi cerrada, ventana abierta y sonidos de algo vivo procedentes del interior de aquella habitación. No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para llegar a la conclusión de que se podía tratar del asesino, el que mató al francés y, lo más probable, que también al ruso o al letón.

No lo dudaron ni un momento, ni siquiera se pararon a razonarlo, e irrumpieron, con el alemán en cabeza, rápidamente en aquella estancia.

- ¿¡Quién anda ahí! – Gritó el alemán, con su acento característico de orden, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna. A cambio se llevaron una imagen un tanto difícil de olvidar:

Aquella no era una habitación cualquiera de la casa, sino el mismísimo dormitorio de Francis. De ahí, posiblemente, esa puerta tan ornamentada. Y el interior no se quedaba atrás respecto a adornos: Una gran cama doble, deshecha, de sábanas blanco nieve y una tela, cerca del techo, rojiza; a sus pies, una alfombra mullida que a simple vista se asemejaba a ser de piel de oso, de un blanco no tan limpio, sino más amarillento, que ocupaba casi todo el suelo de la estancia, apenas dejando ver el rojo magenta de las baldosas; unos muebles de madera oscura, grandes y robustos que a pesar de aparentar tener miles de años, daban la seguridad de que seguirían en pie por otros tantos más; por las paredes, cuadros grandes, hermosos, casi comparables a los que llegaron a pintar famosos italianos a lo largo de su vida. El que más destacaba era uno enorme colgado a la cabeza de la cama, que hacía contacto con la pared. Mostraba a una chica joven, linda, en plena flor de su vida y, a pesar de ello, portando una poco brillante armadura en vez de un precioso vestido. Espada en mano y con el puño alzado parecía querer liderar a las tropas francesas hacia fuera del cuadro. De fondo, miles de soldados ingleses, en su mayoría abatidos en el suelo. Junto a esta gran muestra de arte se encontraba colgado no muy lejos un retrato de un señor que, aunque ya mayor, parecía no conocer la derrota con su gesto jovial. Portaba unas ropas azules, con adornos rojos y broches dorados, y un sombrero del mismo color, portador de una gran pluma blanca. En las manos, aunque las tuviese medio escondidas, se podían apreciar unos guantes blancos. No era otro que el mismo Napoleón Bonaparte.

Todo este conjunto visual era aderezado con una fragancia muy especial. Un olor a rosas, frescura y, además, algo metálico. Algo como la sangre. Así era. Manchas de sangre cubrían la mayor parte de la habitación. Manchas que manchaban y mancillaban cada de las obras de arte de aquella estancia, sintiendo total indiferencia. El asesino, lejos de quedarse con el supuesto poco gusto de dejar al francés en aquellas circunstancias, se había dado el lujo de esparcir aquel fluido carmín por el dormitorio como si de pétalos de rosa se tratasen. Ya lo tenían claro, no estaban tratando con un simple asesino sino con un loco. Un depravado mental al que no le quedaba ni un ápice de cordura ni, mucho menos, de compasión.

Todos los allí presentes se hacían mentalmente la misma pregunta, mas solo China pareció ser capaz de formularla, aunque fuese casi como en un susurro:

- Es increíble, aru… ¿todo esto es de… Francia?... – No se refería a los bienes materiales sino a la sangre.

De fondo, y sacándolos del silencio sepulcral, se oyeron lo que parecían ser las voces de algunos forenses alertando a sus compañeros. Ya lo habían visto. Rápidamente tres de ellos abrieron la puerta, que con el viento se había entrecerrado, y entraron en dicha habitación, momento que aprovechó el italiano para salir corriendo de aquel lugar sin que casi nadie se percatase. En su huida por poco no se cae al chocar con una nueva pareja de forenses que estaban entrando, pero no le importó. Tampoco se volteó a pedir disculpas. Tan solo quería salir de aquel lugar invadido por la muerte, alejarse de aquel dolor que crecía dentro de él con tan solo estar en la estancia. Corrió por un largo pasillo hasta que se percató de que éste llegaba a su fin, limitando cualquier salida a dos habitaciones cerradas, a derecha e izquierda, y una gran ventana en frente, desde la que se podían ver todos los jardines que adornaban aquel gran palacio de Versalles. Se detuvo y, pegando su espalda contra la esquina que formaban el muro derecho y el de enfrente, se dejó resbalar hasta acabar en el suelo, sentado. Entonces sollozó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, amortiguando sus quejidos de angustia.

Mientras, en la otra habitación cierto alemán ya le comenzaba a echar en falta. Con tanto movimiento de los forenses y las declaraciones de por qué habían entrado en aquella estancia nadie se había percatado de la fuga italiana.

- Creo que será mejor que nos volvamos a… - Iba a mirar al italiano, que antes bien estaba a su derecha, cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia.- ¿Italia?... – Escudriñó con su mirada toda la estancia y no le encontró. Preguntó a las demás naciones, mas no tenían ni idea de por dónde estaba. Interrogó también a algunos forenses y le respondieron más de lo mismo. Ya comenzaba a angustiarse cuando uno de ellos le explicó lo sucedido:

- … y salió corriendo, no sabemos por qué. Chocó con un compañero mío además, pero no se paró a pedir disculpas. – Le narró un investigador que miró a su acompañante cuando se refirió a él.

- ¿Y qué dirección tomó? – Preguntó rápidamente el alemán.

- Eso ya no lo sabemos… Aunque posiblemente la contraria a por donde vinimos, ya que ninguno de mis otros compañeros le vio…

- Hm, vale… Gracias… - Soltó escuetamente a la vez que salía corriendo al igual que lo había hecho el italiano pocos minutos antes. Tomó el camino correcto y, después de tanto trote por aquellos enorme e interminables pasillos, lo vio a lo lejos. Primero era como una manchita azul en comparación con el amarillo pálido del corredor. Luego, la manchita fue aumentando de tamaño y formó el contorno de una figura humana. Poco después ya se podía avistar perfectamente de quién se trataba e, incluso, se podían percibir los movimientos que hacía al llorar. Se acercó.

- … Italia… - Le dolía verle así. Ya tenía impuesto por costumbre verle siempre sonriendo o riendo, y si lloraba no lo solía hacer tan de corazón como ahora, ya que casi siempre se trataban de tonterías como el hecho de que se acababa la pasta, y el verlo de aquella manera hacía que se le encogiese el corazón.

El italiano, en un respingo, se descubrió rápidamente la cara y le miró asustando, pues no se había percatado de su presencia. Luego de percatarse de que simplemente era Alemania, se levantó como un rayo y le abrazó, volviendo a llorar, aunque esta vez fuese en su pecho.

- Doitsu… ¿Quién está haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?... – Decía entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

- No lo sé, Italia. No lo sé… - Susurró mientras, en un acto con el que intentaba calmarle, le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

- … … Tengo miedo, Doitsu… ¿Y si me pasase algo? No, peor. ¿Y si TE pasase algo a ti? – Le abrazó más fuerte. El miedo a perderle era muy fuerte. No quería que volviese a ocurrir.

- No me va a pasar nada, tranquilo… Ni a ti ni a mí…

- ¿Seguro?... Ve… - Mostraba cierta desconfianza, a pesar de que siempre se solía creer todo lo que el germano le decía.

- Seguro… - Respondió, todavía acariciándole la cabeza al italiano.-… Será mejor que volvamos. Tal vez nos estén echando en falta. Además, está comenzando a anochecer… - Dijo mirando a través de la ventana cómo el Sol ya comenzaba a esconderse tras los frondosos árboles.

El italiano simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y soltó el abrazo, permitiendo que el alemán caminase libremente, sin tener que tirar de él. Así ambos recorrieron el mismo camino a la inversa, llegando a donde partieron, lugar en el que se encontraban las tres naciones restantes hablando y esperando, posiblemente, por ellos.

- Ah, ya están aquí… - Habló, con su ya común cortesía, el japonés, dirigiéndose a los nuevos allegados.- Justo nos íbamos a ir ya pero decidimos que sería más educado esperarles…

- Gracias, Japón, pero no hacía falta.- Respondió rápidamente el alemán, serio como era costumbre.

- ¡Casi se me olvida, aru!

Todos, intrigados, se voltearon a ver al chino, que parecía tener algo interesante que contarles.

- Mañana va a ver una reunión para debatir ideas y ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué podemos hacer para frenar, aunque no sepamos quién es, a este asesino. Será a las diez de la mañana, en Beijin. Sé que queda lejos y es bastante tarde, aru. Pero habrá más gente y eso podría parar cualquier atentado del asesino. Por favor, intenten no retrasarse, aru. – Y, dicho esto, se giró, dejando atrás el grupo sin apenas despedirse. Aunque nadie estaba de humor para hacerlo. No tan siquiera para hablar, pues solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y dejar después, al igual que el chino, el grupo atrás, disolviéndolo poco a poco.

Todos, con el miedo en el cuerpo, con el pánico de que podían ser los siguientes, con la ira de no poder saber quién era tal segador de vidas, con la angustia por la pérdida ya de tres compañeros, dos de ellos muy importantes, y con la intriga por saber a qué era debida tal ola de asesinatos, regresaron como la vez primera a sus respectivas casas, solo deseando que todo aquello parase ya.

* * *

¡Aprendamos un poco más!

*Área 51: (Bueno, ¿quién no conoce esta famosa base estadounidense?)  
Base militar y destacamento remoto de la Base de la Fuerza Aérea de Edwards. Sus instalaciones están situadas en una región sureña del desierto de Nevada (Oeste de Estados Unidos) bajo las supuestas coordenadas 37°14'19,66"N – 115°48'37,81"O y a unos 133 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas. Es un aeródromo militar secreto que tiene como finalidad principal la de apoyar el desarrollo de sistemas de armas y llevar a cabo pruebas con aeronaves experimentales. El gran secreto que rodea a esta base, junto a la afirmación por parte de EEUU de que dicha base no existe, la convierte en el tema principal de teorías de conspiración y el fenómeno OVNI. Desde ella solía partir vuelos espías hacia la antigua URSS.

Si creen que por esto soy un ser malvado, cruel y despiadado (Toma rima) es que aún no saben ni lo que dicen, porque el siguiente capítulo va a estar cargadísimo de sangre, muertes y dolor. Solo cuando lo lean ya podrán decir lo que quieran de mí (Eso sí, si leen esto es porque les está gustando, ¿verdad? xDD)

¿Quién será el asesino O:? Dejen Review, ya que eso me levanta los ánimos y las ganas de escribir -)/ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (Eso sonó muy gore O_O), pronto me pondré con el siguiente Chapter~ (Aunque puede que, para descansar un poco la mente, antes me ponga a escribir otro capítulo de algún fic sin terminar o uno nuevo~) :3

PD: Pongo LudFeli ya porque lo he releído y me he dado cuenta de que es la pairing que más destaca. Aún así, no fue hecho a drede. Fueron mis manos, que son unas malcriadas :C (Se las mira mal) (?)


	3. Temor

**Capítulo 3 - Temor**

El teléfono resonó en la oscuridad. Varias veces. Con su ruido estridente reclamando que alguien le descolgase.

- ¿Quién...? - preguntó una voz soñolienta.

- _Stupido fratello_(1)! - gritó angustiado alguien al otro lado de la línea.

- _Scheiße_(2), ¿quién es a estas horas?

- Mi hermano, Doitsu – Feliciano miró al alemán, que dormía junto a él en la cama.

- ¿Qué le ha picado ahora? ¿Se ha vuelto loco ese italiano?... Llamando a estas horas de la madrugada. - refunfuñó Alemania, girándose y poniéndose cómodo para, al menos, intentar conciliar el sueño.

Quedó dándole la espalda al italiano menor. Romano no paraba de gritar.

- Hm... - bostezó Feliciano. - _Fratello_, ¿por qué llamas a estas horas? ve...

- ¡Ha ocurrido una cosa horrible! - dramatizó.

- _Che cossa_(3)_?_

- ¡Llevo llamando al imbécil de España y el muy bastardo no me lo coge! Chigiii ¡Se supone que debería haber vuelto hace cinco horas pero no es así!

- ¿Y no habrá tenido problemas con el avión de vuelta de Cuba? - volvió a bostezar, por un momento perdiendo el interés.

En un caso normal se habría preocupado, pero siendo como eran las tres y media de la madrugada, le tenía más apego a la cama junto a su novio que a su hermano.

- ¡No creo! ¡He mirado el avión y llegó sin problemas! Le debe de haber ocurrido algo. Dios... - se le oía hiperventilar.

- Cálmate, _fratello_. Seguramente perdió el avión. Tal vez decidió quedarse algún día más, ve.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Y por qué debería hacer tal cosa?

- Bueno, la verdad, no lo sé... - se mantuvo en silencio.- Cuba fue colonia suya, ¿no? Tal vez quiera recordar viejos momentos...

No, eso no se lo creía ni él. Hasta él mismo sabía que lo que le había dicho no era cierto. ¿Quién querría recordar viejos momentos cuando eran estos dolorosos? Pero en lo único en lo que pensaba Feliciano en aquellos momentos era en dormir.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué no me avisó? ¿Por qué ese estúpido no me ha llamado? ¿Por qué-

- Lo sentimos... - el alemán, exasperado, había tomado el teléfono. - … pero ya estamos cerrados. Por favor, llame más tarde y a horas más normales. - remarcó esas dos últimas palabras, agradeciendo en alemán antes de colgar y desconectar la línea, por si volvía a llamar.

- Doitsu...

- Italia, duerme... - contestó de no muy buen humor.- Mañana tenemos que madrugar y no pienso cargarte hasta la sala porque estás demasiado cansado como para andar. - se acostó.- Así que _Gute Nacht, Italien_(4).

- _Buona notte_(5), Doitsu, ve~ - se acurrucó contra el pecho del germano y soñó lindo.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota!

- Lo siento, Lovi-Love...

- ¡Eso no me vale, imbécil! - gritaba Lovino a su teléfono móvil mientras caminaba por los pasillos. - ¿¡Acaso sabes hasta qué hora estuve despierto esperándote! ¡Por tu culpa no he dormido! ¡Tengo unas putas ojeras hasta la boca!

- De verdad que lo siento, Lovi-Love, pero surgió un problema con Cuba y América, y fui a ayudar. Y entonces perdí el avión.

- ¿¡Y por qué no me cogías el móvil!

- Me lo había dejado en el hotel. - rió. Solía ser muy despistado.

- ¡Imbécil bastardo!

- Lovi-Love, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que te preocupaste por mí, fusososo~

- ¿Preocuparme yo? ¡Ni muerto! ¡Estoy cabreado porque me pediste que te esperase despierto para recibirte y al final me pasé toda la noche en vela! ¡Y, además-

Se oye, interrumpiendo, un sonido agudo, como de un coche derrapando al otro lado de la línea. Luego unos pasos apurados de mucha gente y la respiración agitada de alguien que corre.

- Lovi, tengo que dejarte. ¡Luego hablamos!

- ¡Bastardo, espera! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pero nadie respondió a su pregunta porque ya habían colgado. Refunfuñó.

A lo lejos, el murmullo propio de un tumulto de personas, alrededor de una puerta, captó su atención. Se acercó curioso en busca de la causa. Cuando logró escabullirse por entre la gente hasta el interior de la estancia lo vio.

El cadáver de alguien que en su último suspiro se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra. El cuerpo muerto de China.

Le entraron náuseas y arcadas muy fuertes ante el olor que desprendía la rápida putrefacción a causa del calor del cuerpo. Era irónico que él, jefe reconocido de la peor de las mafias italianas, se comportase así ante un muerto, pero la realidad es que no era un caso como los que cumplía su _famiglia_(6). Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan identificado con un cadáver.

Tal vez fue eso, la similitud tan asombrosa que compartía él con China. Ambos eran naciones, como lo era su hermano, el bastardo español o el estúpido macho-patatas. Y también como lo había sido el letón, el ruso y el babacho. Fue en aquellos momentos cuando se percató del riesgo que corría si vida, en todas direcciones.

Entre aquel gentío de agentes americanos que investigaban -o, en su defecto, hacían que- visualizó al alemán apuntando cosas en una libreta. Estaba solo.

- Tú, _kraut-Sherlock_, ¿dónde está mi hermano? - preguntó con descaro. El alemán apenas le miró al responder, aunque tampoco era necesario.

Con paso decidido y a base de empujones y codazos, Lovino logró salir de allí y adentrarse en los pasillos. Al poco llegó al lugar que le había indicado el alemán. Sin hacer ruido cerró el pestillo tras de sí y le llamó.

- ¿V-Ve? ¿Quién? - inquirió asustado.

Le volvió a llamar. Feliciano se temió lo peor. Arrepintiéndose de no haber cerrado los baños, no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que acurrucarse abrazándose las rodillas sobre la letrina sobre la que segundos antes estaba llorando.

- _Fratello_... Sé que estás ahí.

Esa voz. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de escucharla.

- _Sono qui_(7) – abrió la puerta. En frente, su hermano le observaba.

- Te estaba buscando.

- No lo sabía, ve... - intentó mostrar la acostumbrada sonrisa de felicidad bobalicona, pero no pudo. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey verde.

- ¿Por qué no vas con el bastardo de las patatas? Es más seguro que estés con él – le costó reconocerlo horrores.

- No. - negó enseguida.- No quiero volver a ver el cadáver.

- Pues no lo veas.

- Tampoco quiero estar cerca de él. Ni respirar su mismo aire... El aire de aquella habitación está viciado y huele a muerte. - escondió la cara en sus rodillas y sollozó.- Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con las muertes, pero Doitsu no piensa lo mismo. Ahora se pasa cada vez más tiempo junto al cadáver y ya actúa... snif, como un detective más de la CIA. Y no entiendo por qué. - comenzó a llorar, aún con la cara escondida. Lovino entró en ese estrecho compartimento y le acarició el pelo, intentando reconfortarlo. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo que decir:

- Sus razones tendrá para comportarse así. Y seguro que son muy buenas.

Luego de esas palabras se hizo el silencio por minutos. Pero no un silencio incómodo, sino uno de esos que sin palabras lo dicen todo. Uno que sólo podía darse entre hermanos.

- Tú lo viste, _fratello_. Lo viste. - alzó la vista, pero no le miró.- Viste cómo le había dejado el asesino. Sin una mano. Sin poder escribir. El con el cuello roto, como a los conejos y las gallinas. Y toda esa sangre alrededor... Y la espalda... … La espalda.

Le volvieron las arcadas. La espalda del asiático era lo que peor se veía: totalmente desgarrada, con muchas de las blancas vértebras a la luz, rotas. Esta vez no aguantó. Fue a la letrina contigua y devolvió hasta lo que no recordaba haber comido. Al lado, Feliciano permanecía ausente, viviendo en otro mundo.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó al rato.

- Creo que sí. Ya no me queda nada en el estómago. - escupió y se fue a enjuagar la boca para quitarse el sabor a bilis. - ¿Quieres volver ya?

- Sí. Doitsu estará comenzándose a preocupar, ve.

El camino de regreso fue, esta vez sí, de silencio incómodo. Pero es que no había nada que decir.

- ¡Italia!

El italiano se sobresaltó. Alguien se acercó corriendo hasta ellos.

- Italia, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado.

- Yo... ve...

- Mi _fratello_ no se encontraba bien, estúpido macho-patatas. Por eso fue al baño.

- Uh, ya recuerdo. - había estado tan enfrascado en la investigación que simplemente había respondido que sí como a los locos a Feliciano.

- ¿Vas... a seguir investigando, ve?

- No, peor ahora hay otra reunión.

Romano sintió un fuerte escalofrío que le hizo estremecerse. Nadie lo notó y él lo dejó pasar por algo. Aunque en el fondo tenía un muy malo presentimiento.

- ¿Hay que ir, ve? Yo quiero volver a casa ya... - murmuró.

- Sí, Italia, es obligatorio ir. Es más... - se miró el reloj de pulsera.- … llegamos tarde. Vamos.

Ambos hermanos, Feliciano y Romano, le siguieron. El primer con la cabeza gacha y entristecido, esforzándose por que no más lágrimas saliesen a la luz; el segundo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que si el mismísimo asesino hubiera pasado por delante de sus narices ni se habría percatado.

El aire que se respiraba era denso.

- Señores, saber bien el porqué de esta reunión. - Inglaterra estaba hablando, subido en el estrado, cuando los tres entraron.- Ah, a buenas horas...

- Disculpen el atraso. - se disculpó escuetamente el alemán antes de tomar asiento en aquella larga mesa de reuniones. Los hermanos Vargas le imitaron.

Romano se sentó junto a una de las muchas sillas vacías y, lejos de atender a una charla que solo le daba malos tragos y arcadas, dejó a su mente divagar por los terrenos áridos de la sospecha y los presentimientos.

Feliciano se sentó en el sitio libre entre Ludwig y Elizaveta, completamente destrozado, y se limitó a mirar la mesa, tampoco prestando atención.

- Ita-chan... - la húngara lo observó desolada. Pasó una de sus manos por el castaño cabello del italiano, en un gesto fraternal que pretendía pasarle ánimos. - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - ella tenía buen ojo y conocía a Veneciano demasiado bien.

- Doitsu... Él me preocupa.

- ¿Temes que le pase algo malo a él también? - era más como una afirmación.

- Eso claro. Pero me da miedo. Está muy raro... - echó un rápido vistazo a la charla, que ahora tenía además imágenes desagradables, antes de explicarse.- Está como obsesionado con esas muertes. Saca fotos a los cadáveres, toma apuntes y pregunta a cualquiera que vea. Es como si tuviese algo entre manos. Algo muy importante...

- Bueno, Ita-chan, eso es cierto. - sonrió acariciándole la húmeda mejilla.- Y ese algo no es sólo muy importante para él.

Feliciano no comprendió, y tampoco tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, pues el inglés alzó la voz, tratando de captar la atención de todos los presentes. Aparecieron dos forenses con una pequeña caja negra.

- Traigo aquí, señores, un vídeo: el que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad sofisticada que instalamos hace poco en la sala de reuniones para descubrir al ladrón de tizas.

Se formó en respuesta un murmullo de reprobación. Era estúpido instalar cámaras caras para saber quién robaba tizas.

- Silencio, por favor. - rogó el británico.- Ignorando las causas iniciales por las que se colocó la vigilancia, nunca habríamos previsto que sería una pieza clave para descubrir a este Jack actual.

- Explícate, imbécil. - comentó el mayor de los italianos, exasperado.

- … Mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos.- se retiró a un lado mientras apagaba las luces y accionaba con un mando la proyección en la pared.

Las caras de todos empalidecieron, bien por causas diferentes, a medida que la película corría. Lo habían visto. Muy claramente, además.

- Bueno, creo que con esto se queda el asunto zanjado. - repuso el alemán, ordenando unos papeles una vez la luz de la estancia se hubo encendido de nuevo.

- ¡N-No! ¡Esperen! Seguro que fue una coincidencia. Nada más. - suplicó con nulas esperanzas Inglaterra. - Ese abrigo de aviador se vende en muchos sitios. Está muy comercializado hoy día. Solo ha sido pura casualidad...

- Mucha casualidad, ¿no crees? - inquirió alzando una ceja Ludwig.

- ¡Es imposible! Él... ¡América está investigando también!

- ¿Desde su casa?

- ¡Desde el Área 51!

- Su casa. - puntualizó el alemán.- No creo que haga un buen trabajo de detective de esa manera.

- ¡Envió a la policía secreta!

- Justo. ¿Y por eso no deja que investigadores de otros países participen también? - Ludwig se cruzó de brazos. Ya comenzaba a cansarse de aquella discusión que no llevaba a ninguna parte. - ¿No será que quiere que nosotros no nos enteremos sino de la información que él quiere? Lo viste claramente en el vídeo. Era él quien manejaba el arma.

- ¡Solo pudimos ver parte del brazo!

- Si, pero con su misma chaqueta y su mismo guante...

Alemania, al ver que el otro no tenía con qué contraargumentar, se dispuso a proseguir. Sin embargo, fue bruscamente interrumpido por un fuerte golpe. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia las dobles puertas que habían sido abiertas tan bruscamente.

A través del umbral, y a contraluz, se podían distinguir dos hombres, de nacionalidades diferentes y uniformes completamente opuestos, hablar atropelladamente sobre dos temas que desembocaron en un mismo final. Otro asesinato.

Y esta vez doble.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

(1) _Stupido fratello →_ Estúpido hermano [Italiano] (ésta era fácil)  
(2) _Scheiße → _Mierda [Alemán]  
(3) _Che cossa? → _¿El qué? [Italiano]  
(4) _Gute Nacht, Italien → _Buenas noches, Italia [Alemán]  
(5) _Buona notte → _Buenas noches [Italiano]  
(6) _Famiglia → _Familia [Italiano]  
(7) _Sono qui → _Estoy aquí [Italiano]

* * *

Agradecimientos a **Sakurarichan**, y **Greengrass07 **por su reviews en el capítulo 2. También a todos los que dejaron review al primero y los que añadieron la historia a favoritos así como los que se subscribieron. Realmente me ayudan a continuar w

¡Hola a todos! *^* Siento el retraso. Realmente lo siento, pero es que tuve algunos problemillas en el instituto, unidos a los del conservatorio y luego una depresión de creatividad en la que me la pasaba leyendo pero no era capaz de escribir nada. Pero bueno, creo que ya ha pasado (POR FAVOR) XDD

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo corto? Estoy tratando de hacer capítulos más humanos después del mortal que hice de casi 8000 palabras (Trick and Treat). Sufrí hasta yo XD

Hm, ¿cuántos van muertos? Hagamos una lista: Rusia, Francia, Letonia y China, ¿me dejo alguno? Creo que no XD

Bueno, pues que sepan que NO SERÁN LOS ÚNICOS. No descansaré hasta que el asesino acabe con todos DDD *es un ser malvado*

**¿Alguien ya se imagina quiénes serán los dos muertos siguientes?**~~ kukkuku~ ¡Háganmelo saber! Quienes acierten uno o los dos (que es ya tener mucha suerte) se llevarán el siguiente capítulo dedicado :3

¿Merece Review? ;w;)/


	4. Horror

**Capítulo 4 - Horror**

Ambos agentes hablaban atropelladamente, interrumpiéndose muchas o añadiendo frases en sus respectivos idiomas, ininteligibles, y con ello y sus tan arraigados acentos dificultaban la comprensión de cualquier cosa coherente.

- ¡Hablen más lento! - gritó Vash, a quien la verborrea de ambos uniformados ya le estaba acarreando dolor de cabeza.- A ver, tú, habla primero.

- ¡S-Sí! - se reverenció.- Tenemos constancia de que el asesino ha actuado en-

- ¡Que ese pive ha matado a dos más, chico! - interrumpió el guardia moreno.

- ¡No interrumpas al otro mientras habla! - Suiza y su nula paciencia, más nula por aquel momento.

Italia les observaba en silencio desde cierta distancia, sentado junto a la mesa. Temblaba como una hoja y su cara se veía muy pálida, sin el acostumbrado moreno mediterráneo. Y esto no pasó desapercibido para los que le rodeaban.

- Ita-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? - pregunta claramente preocupada Elizavetha.

- N-No.

- ¿Y por qué tiemblas así? A mí no me engañas, Veneziano, tú estás enfermo, _che palle(1)._

- No. No es eso...

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- … - miró al alemán.- Doitsu... ¿te te has fijado en el uniforme que lleva uno? El más bajo, de piel clara, que tiene el pelo negro...

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿No... te suena?

- … … Oh. - y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

...

_En algún lugar cerca de La Habana, por unas callejuelas de nombres olvidados._

_- ¡Eres un puto loco!_

_- ¿Tú crees? Vaya, ¿qué te parece? Cree que YO soy el loco, ahaha~ - sólo recibió un gruñito grutural como respuesta._

_- ¡Vete a la puta mierda! No me das miedo, ¿sabes? Supuse que vendrías a por mí como fuiste a por Iván o Francis, psicópata._

_- Bueno, he de reconocer que matar al gabacho realmente me gustó. Es decir, fue divertido cortarle las cuerdas vocales y oír sus gritos ahogados al rasgarle los testículos...- se rió.- Por tu mueca deduzco que no compartes esa opinión conmigo._

_- Para nada..._

_- Pero, ¿sabes? - interrumpió.- No me importa repetirlo pero cambiando algo. ¿qué tal empalando a la víctima con algún objeto cortante? Con un cuchillo de carnicero tal vez. Hm, ¿a quién me recomiendas?_

_- Tú, ¡hijo de puta! Como te atrevas a tocar a Ita-chan o a Lovi o a alguno de mis amigos de nuevo te juro que te escaldo los huevos hasta que se te caiga la piel a tiras. ¡Mamón con gafas! ¡Hijo de perra!_

_- Uy, pero qué mal hablas cuando te enfadas... - rió de nuevo y sus ojos se cerraron con el gesto.- Ya veo de dónde aprendió esas palabras cierto italiano._

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver, imbécil._

_- Con esa contestación me das a entender que te ofreces TÚ como voluntario._

_- ¿¡Qué! - entonces unas robustas manos le agarraron de la muñeca, inmovilizándole.- ¡Suelta!_

_- Tsts, ahora no vas a retractarte, ¿verdad, ex-conquistador?_

_- ¡Suéltame! - temblaba._

_- Lo que hay que ver- se pasea acercándose, jugando con el cuchillo que tenía entre las manos.- Nunca imaginé que tendría el honor de ver al Gran Imperio en el que nunca se ponía el Sol, quien no tuvo miedo al mismísimo británico y sus piratas y que castigó y persiguió a todos sus enemigos en mi continente, el nuevo continente, temblando como un nenaza._

_- Vete a la mierda.- le escupió. Este gesto desembocó en una reacción adversa inesperada. El asesino dejó de sonreír y le echó una mirada tan gélida que le heló la sangre._

_- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, ¡insensato! - alzó el gran machete de carnicero y se abalanzó contra el otro, logrando cortarle un miembro._

_Le mostró, con una risa psicótica, el brazo que ahora agarraba él, y lo zarandeó como si le despidiera._

_- No te olvides de saludar a mi amigo Lucifer... cuando vayas al infierno... - y volvió a atacar._

_..._

El asco al ver aquello era tan abundante como los moscones que ya revoloteaban sobre la carne putrefacta. El suelo se encontraba encharcado con la sangre que el asfalto no había logrado absorber. La escena en sí, unida al olor a muerte, revolvía de tal manera el estómago que los forenses tuvieron que repartir bolsas para el mareo, para evitar que cualquiera manchara las pruebas de vómito.

- ¿Entonces?

- S-Sí, supongo que es Cuba... - contestó una nación en una sala de interrogatorio improvisada en una tienda de campaña militar.

- ¿Cómo que supones?

- N-No sé. El cuerpo está demasiado destrozado. Es difícil identificarlo.- se puso nervioso ante la directa mirada del policía que le preguntaba.- No sabría decirles realmente si es él o no.

- Da igual, es suficiente. Gracias por su colaboración.- y con apenas un gesto de mano la escolta se llevó al país interrogado.

El oficial miró sus pocas notas y, con cansancio, hundió las manos en sus rubios cabellos ya algo salpicados de canas. Afuera, el mundo pretendía seguir con su rutina, pero no lo lograba.

- ¡Oficial, hemos encontrado la otra mano! - interrumpió un joven investigador, seguramente principiante, por los nervios y la conmoción que mostraba.

- ¿Cuánto de mano?

- De muñeca en adelante, y esta vez con todos los dedos. Traía una nota.

El de mayor rango tomó la nota y dirigió una rápida mirada a las naciones que esperaban por allí cerca. Los que estaban atentos se tensaron más aún. Procedió a leerla en voz alta:

- "_Soy un excomunista, marginado, y le chupo el culo a la mastodóntica Unión Soviética_", ¿pero qué...? - arrugó la frente, molesto, y devolvió el papel a algún forense que procedió a mostrárselo, en una funda de plástico, a las naciones, por si alguien reconocía la letra.

Italia no paraba de sollozar, abrazado a su hermano (el cual, dada la excepcional ocasión que acontecía, no negaba ese contacto). ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo al japonés? ¿Estaría su cuerpo cortado en trozos y esparcido como si nada por toda la calzada al igual que había ocurrido con Cuba? ¿Tendrían que buscar por cada rincón los trozos perdidos para poder recomponer el cuerpo y darle una sepultura como era debido? Había partes del cubano que ni habían sido encontradas: una rodilla, un pie, la parte femoral de la otra pierna, tal vez un hombro y un codo. Eran tantos los pedazos que era difícil de determinar.

Lovino le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarle, cuando ni consigo mismo lo lograba. Luchaba por no llorar también, por no romper su orgullo y derrumbarse frente a su hermano menor.

A su alrededor todo pasaba deprisa: forenses y policías, así como oficiales que portaban pruebas, caminaban de un lado a otro frenéticamente; el grupo de curiosos que les rodeaban se preguntaban sobre la víctima, especulaban sobre el asesino y se inventaban mil porqués sobre el homicidio, no pudiendo ir más desencaminados. Los timbres de sus voces se mezclaban y formaban una melodía hipnótica que te revolvía las entrañas más de lo que la imagen del cadáver descuartizado hacía de por sí.

Feliciano cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- _Fratello(2)_, - murmuró.- no me encuentro bien...

- … Vamos a dar un paseo, Veneciano. Necesitas despejarte.

- Pero Doitsu...

- ¡Deja que le macho-patatas se entretenga jugando a ser el _profesor Layton_! Tú lo que necesitas ahora es alejarte de aquí - "y yo también", pensó.

- Está bien, ve...

- Llevaré la bolsa por si acaso. Tú ve a avisar a alguien.- o acabaría pasando lo mismo que con el baño aquel día por la mañana.

- Sí, te alcanzaré, ve. - dijo y se alejó hacia Hungría, la que más apartada del cadáver se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Lovino comenzó a caminar.

- Ten cuidado, Ita-chan. El ambiente está muy tenso aquí. Te mucho cuidado. ¿Vas a ir solo? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quiere que te acompañe?

- No, ve. Voy con mi hermano a dar un paseo. Nada más. Iremos por allí.- señala una gran calle llamada "_Avenida Obispo Fray Jacinto_", que tenía mucho verde y era tan larga como un paseo.

- Lleva el móvil con sonido y si ocurre cualquier cosa nos llamas, ¿está bien?- hizo gala de sus mejores instintos maternos/de hermana mayor.- Si os perdéis no os pongáis nerviosos, buscad una comisaría o llamad a la policía, ¿entendido?

- Hungría-nee-chan, ve... el abrazo... me haces daño.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento. - mira preocupada al italiano que trataba de recuperar la respiración.- Anda con cuidado. ¡Y no tardes! - lo último lo gritó, pues Feliciano ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

- Ve, creo que _fratello_ me dijo que me esperaba en la puerta de la entrada principal, que parece in arco... - se apresuró porque el sol caía lentamente y a nadie le gustaría andar solo y casi a oscuras por una **necrópolis**,

Allí, a lo lejos, le vio. Aún no había salido del cementerio, le daba la espalda y miraba fijamente uno de los tantos contenedores grandes de basura dispuestos para tirar las flores marchitas. El italiano se acercó extrañado.

- _Fratello,_ ¿ocurre algo?

- … Veneciano... el móvil.

- Lo tengo aquí ¿Qué pasa con él, ve?

- Saca... Saca el móvil. - su voz se quebró.- Llama a la policia o a quién sea.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- ¡Tu sólo hazlo! - se giró y le miró con los ojos ya rojos y llenos de lágrimas que se desbordaban y luego se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El susodicho aparato vibró en el bolsillo de alguna persona.

- _Hallo(3)?_

_- _¡D-Doitsu! ¡Ven! … fratello... entonces yo... y entonces... … y resulta que... y-

- Eh, _was(4)?_ Italia, habla más lento. No entiendo nada... - entonces cambió el locutor con el que hablaba.

- ¡Tú, bastardo macho-patatas, deja tu lupa y ven aquí ya! ¡Trae a la policía o a todo lo que sea, pero ven ya!... - comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, aunque se notaba que había intentado que no fuera así.- Ven... … Idiota...

- ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estáis? - pero ya habían colgado.

Hungría, que estuvo observando atentamente y pudo adivinar lo que había pasado en la línea, se acercó al alemán con la preocupación en sus ojos.

- Yo sé a dónde fueron... No queda muy lejos.

- Llévanos. - y marchó a buscar al oficial a cargo de la investigación.

Lo último que esperaban encontrarse los forenses en aquella larga jornada era un tercer brazo. Éste sobresalía apenas entre la basura, era de tez morena, típica mediterránea, más que la de los hermanos Vargas pero no tanto como la de Cuba. Tenía un poco de vello, oscuro, y un reloj en la muñeca, además de cicatrices. Aquel hallazgo supuso un tremendo revés en la investigación, pues significaba que otra víctima se había visto implicada.

Dos oficiales sacaron el miembro del contenedor y mandaron a revisar el resto de las bolsas. Tenía un corte limpio, un poco por encima del codo, lo que suponía una amputación y no descuartizamiento. Había sangre ya seca alrededor de la herida, que le daba un color azul-violetáceo a la prueba. También la había en las toneladas de flores marchitas desechadas, en las bolsas, en el contáiner y en el suelo. Es más, estaba todo manchado de ese líquido vital. La víctima debió de estar viva cuando le cortaron, pues había dejado un rastro de sangre en su huida.

Como por rutina, pasaron a la identificación:

- ¿Alguien conoce a quién pudo pertenecer este brazo? - hace incapié en el tiempo pasado del verbo.

Feliciano miró hacia su derecha, algo cabizbajo, y Lovino se tensó. Y de ello se dieron cuenta la inmensa mayoría.

- ¿Y bien? - todas las miradas se posaron en él.

- Yo... este... - nervioso y temblando, miró en todas direcciones buscando una ayuda que no encontró.- El brazo... Este brazo es... de...

- ¿De quién?

- … de España...

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

(1) _Che palle! → _¡Qué cojones! Expresión italiana para mostrar mucha molestia [Italiano]

(2) _Fratello → _Hermano [Italiano]

(3) _Hallo? → _¿Hola? [Alemán]

(4) _Was? → _¿Qué? [Alemán]

* * *

Bueno, bueno, acá vienen las dedicatorias:

Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a **cariox**, que hizo PLENO. Además, de a **Ann Aseera **(Lo siento, pero desgraciadamente acertaste con España XD) y a **Sakurarichan**, que también acertó con el español~

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que me ha costado lo suyo, a decir verdad *habla mientras secuestra con disimulo y galletas a **Greengrass07** para que no revele nada sobre el asesino* ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Y de nuevo gracias a todos los que han dejado review y han agregado la historia a alertas/favoritos~ Me hacen feliz x3

**¿Merece review? ;w;)/**

**v**


End file.
